


The Two of Us and You

by Renai_chan



Series: Ethos of Trust [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Tony is the little brother from hell, Video Sex, plotty porn, protective!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which relationships are strengthened and relationships are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us and You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming because I was suddenly struck with a serious case of writer’s block on this. The plot simply refused to cooperate, so I decided that I’m going to have to force myself to write about this ‘verse until the little bunny starts hopping again, and it DID! Yay!

They often fought in the mornings—nothing serious, really, because no fight over _curtains,_ of all things, could ever be serious.

 

Tony had this ridiculous need for the blackout curtains in their room to be shut completely, blocking out even the slightest bit of light and plunging the room into perpetual night time. For Tony, morning meant dragging himself up off the bed after a _very_ late night (or very early morning, maybe?), forcing his sleep-stupid brain awake with several pots of coffee, getting his bed head, morning breath and pillow creases under control and starting work with some amount of diligence that he just didn’t want to deal with because he was a sub _dammit_ and that meant he should be lounging lazily in his Dom’s bed all day, naked, ready and waiting for his Dom to need him and _can’t you see, Steve, that’s a much better use of my time? Steeeeeeeve!_

 

Ironically, as the day wore on and turned into night, it would be Steve attempting—unsuccessfully, mind you—to drag Tony away from his office or, more likely, his workshop and back into bed where he was expected to be naked, ready and waiting for his Dom to need him, whereas Tony would be too involved in his latest project to even stop to eat (a bad habit that Steve resolved to break Tony of… soon… maybe… I mean, he was Howard’s son, really, and it was in their genes to be stubborn and over-involved, and you really couldn’t blame Steve for falling prey to Tony’s puppy-dog eyes and pouty mouth, and _dammit, Tony, all I want is to take you to bed and fuck you; can you please stop working on that now?_ ). And thus was the cycle of Tony’s day.

 

Steve, however, liked the curtains thrown wide open to let the morning sun in. For him, mornings meant getting an early workout, eating breakfast and having a Tony that kept still long enough for him to draw (his sketchbooks were already filled with pages upon pages of Tony in bed, snuggled around pillows and tangled in bed sheets, and maybe Steve’s favorites were the ones where his sub’s body was bare and his cock was hard, but no one had to know, did they?).

 

Steve got his way more often than not, not because he made it a habit of prioritizing his wants over his sub’s, but because the person who won their “arguments” was the person who was up first to make the changes they wanted. Tony would come in in the evening after Steve had gone to bed, see the opened curtains and shut them in anticipation of the coming morning, but Steve would be up _hours_ before he was and open them anyway, despite the cursing and threatening that was sure to come just as Tony woke and right before he buried his head beneath at least three pillows in an attempt to reclaim his lost sleep.

 

And _sometimes_ , if Tony managed to convince to keep the curtains shut, Steve didn’t really mind the incentive of early morning fucks and blowjobs, anyway.

 

This morning, though, Steve woke to the curtains thrown wide open, yet a pensive-looking Tony beside him. The younger man was on his side and his blank stare was focused on Steve’s bicep as his finger traced abstract patterns over it, the action which stirred Steve awake in the first place. Steve shifted to face Tony, drawing up his gaze. There was a lack of noise and movement for a long while until Steve sighed, pulled Tony toward him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know?” he said, repeatedly carding his hand through Tony’s hair. Tony mumbled something that was muffled by his chest. “I love you, baby, and I want you to be happy, and if this doesn’t make you happy—”

 

“Stop being stupid,” Tony cut in. “I’m not the only important person in this relationship, you know, and inasmuch as I like it when you want to do things I want, I also want to do things that make _you_ happy.”

 

“Baby, this isn’t as simple as fucking,” Steve pointed out, rolling on top of Tony and looking at him properly. “This is so, so much bigger than that. If we’re going to accept another person into our relationship, it should be something _both of us_ want, not just me.”

 

“I _know_ that, Steve,” Tony answered sharply. “I fucking _know_ that I risk losing you to him the very second I agreed to his suggestion—I risked losing you to him the moment they _found_ him!” His voice suddenly wavered. “I went there last night to—to tell him that I was… I was breaking our bond.” Steve startled badly, and Tony had to glare at him to keep him from talking. “No. Let me finish.” Steve had a grim set to his mouth but nodded anyway. “I was planning on breaking our bond because I knew the time would come that you’d want him because you couldn’t have him and I would be the one kicked out into the cold. I would _let_ you do that to me because I only want to make you happy. So I thought that it would be best to skip all the drama and let him have you and let you have him the way that it was supposed to be.

 

“And when I told him that, he called me stupid and selfish. I nearly laughed in his face—what I was doing was the very opposite of being selfish! But then, I thought about it after that and I realized that I _was_ being selfish; I was breaking up with you because I didn’t want to be hurt when you finally tossed me out. In my mind, you wouldn’t be hurt because you had what you wanted—him—anyway. And I also realized that I _was_ being stupid because I was wrong to think that you didn’t love me enough for the time to come when you didn’t want me anymore, and I was stupid to think that you wouldn’t be hurt when I broke up with you.” Steve had to kiss him, he _had_ to. Tony gave a watery smile at that.

 

“His ‘better idea’ was to kiss me.” Tony gave a short laugh. “And I thought, ‘This man? This man is a fucking _genius_!’ Because he could have you and you could have him and you could have me and I could still have you. And even if I had to share you with him… well, you’re going to have to share me with him too, anyway.” Steve kissed him again because he couldn’t not. “And why in the world wouldn’t I want another person in our lives who loves us and we love as much as you and I love each other? He’s an _addition_ , Steve; he won’t take away what we feel for each other, right? And while you and Bucky and you and I have a long head start, I see no reason why Bucky and I can’t catch up.” Tony drew Steve closer for another kiss then pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I know that there’s always a risk of me losing you to him, but now there’s also a risk that you lose me to him and he loses you to me and I lose him to you, so, really, why don’t we just all stay together and be insanely happy instead?” His smile regained its characteristic impudence that Steve loved. They traded another kiss, deeper, longer and more sincere this time. Steve braced himself on one elbow so that his other hand could caress his godson from his cheek, to his neck, to his side, to his hip while Tony tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair. Their tongues met, searching and needy and loving and comforting all at once, and then they broke apart just long enough for Tony to declare, “And think about all the sex!”

 

Steve burst out laughing.

 

……………

 

Phil was standing at the door the next time Tony came, which was right after Steve had left for work that Tony had begged out of on the grounds that Steve had fucked him into and _through_ the mattress that morning and there was no way he could stand for the next three hours at _least_. He wasn’t often allowed to play hooky, not even by Steve (on pain of overtime from his father), but he figured he deserved it this time around.

 

So when Steve finally left, Tony readied himself for a surprise trip to SHIELD where Phil was, naturally, waiting for him at the door.

 

“Hi, Phil,” he greeted and barely kept himself from kissing the agent on the cheek only because he would get the Frown of Disapproval which was way, _way_ worse than anything Steve could dish out. Instead, he gave a little finger wave before tossing his keys to a random SHIELD agent that happened to be passing by. “Park the car for me, will you, love? There’s a good boy,” he said flippantly which seemed to be the wrong thing to do because he was subjected to Phil’s Frown of Disapproval anyway.

 

“We do not have valet parking, Mr. Stark, nor are any of the SHIELD agents your personal chauffeurs,” Phil reprimanded. Tony slung an arm over his shoulders and casually steered him away from the bewildered and slightly indignant agent that held Tony’s keys in hand. He pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek in retaliation, since he’d gotten the Frown anyway. The action did not go unnoticed among the agents milling about, and Phil gave a long-suffering sigh at the alarmed looks.

 

“You,” Tony said to that. “Are about five minutes older than me, Phil—“

 

“Seven years,” Phil corrected.

 

“—You do not get to act like a—wait. Seven years?” Tony paused to make a show of doing math with his fingers before holding up three of them. “That makes you thirty. _Thirty_. The big 3-0 and you did _not_ let me throw you the most bad-ass 30 th birthday party _ever_?! Phil!” The agent stopped, turned to him and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You,” he said, attempting to poke a finger into Tony’s chest, which Tony dodged—barely—because Phil’s poke could very well go right _through_ his chest, knowing the agent (and he did). The corner of the older man’s mouth twitched and Tony counted that as a win. “Are twenty three, a high-ranking executive of a Fortune 500 corporation, the _heir_ of said corporation, a genius inventor, and the bonded of _Captain America_. _You_ are not supposed to act like a brat.” He then stalked away and it was _magnificent_. Tony had to laugh as he caught up with him.

 

“I knew you loved me, Phil,” he said, winding his arm around Phil’s elbow. Phil deigned to speak, but Tony noticed he was heading toward the general vicinity Bucky’s room was at. “And you know me well,” he added when they stopped in front of Bucky’s door. Phil turned to him.

 

“Sergeant Barnes is still in the custody of SHIELD, Stark. You _will not_ break him out of here for any reason,” the agent said slowly and sternly, as if talking to a particularly slow child. Tony may have deserved it.

 

“Not even—“

 

“ _Not_. _Even._ ” Tony bore the brunt of Phil’s glower with a terrified grin until the agent seemed satisfied. Then he put a hand on the doorknob and hesitated, which put Tony on guard because Phil did _not_ hesitate. He did not hesitate to speak his mind to the Council, he did not hesitate to give a command on the field, he did not hesitate to put a bullet through a target, he did not hesitate to put Nick Fury in his place. He. Did not. Hesitate. Phil turned to him. “You’ll take care, of course, Tony,” he said and made it sound like a demand, and Tony smiled weakly at him then kissed him on the cheek softly.

 

“I’m fine, Phil,” he answered instead. Phil paused for a little while longer then nodded and opened the door for him, seeing Bucky sit up off of the bed as Tony walked in.

 

“We’ll be watching, Stark,” he informed the genius just before he was about to shut the door.

 

“You really shouldn’t,” Tony warned with a wide grin. Phil just glared at him and left. Then Tony turned to Bucky on the bed, and his smile turned soft. “Hi,” he greeted simply.

 

“Hey,” Bucky answered, his eyes flickering to the door briefly. “Steve know you’re here?” Tony only shrugged and walked closer to the bed. “That Agent Coulson’s made of pretty stern stuff, isn’t he?”

 

“Phil’s… well, Phil,” Tony chuckled. “I was eleven when I first met him. He was an intern here, and I blew up his boss’s office.” Bucky’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “In my defense, they really shouldn’t leave inert grenades where eleven-year-old boys who are geniuses in engineering and weapons manufacturing could repair them.” Bucky waited for the explanation. “Nobody _died_ or anything. I mean, I didn’t have the materials on me to fix it up _properly_. It mostly just set fire to the room and everything in it. And maybe set off the fire alarms of the entire building.” Tony paused. “And made every SHIELD agent think there was a terrorist attack. And I _may_ have caused Uncle Nick’s hair to fall out. But you know, _kids_. What are you gonna do?” Bucky stared at him in horrified amusement before laughing uproariously.

 

“Steve must have his hands full with you alone,” he mused.

 

“Well, in my defense, he _did_ leave me by myself on those bench chairs. He should have known better than to think I would sit still for more than three minutes alone. He had it coming, really, and Uncle Nick and dad seemed to agree.” Bucky’s laughter took a while to die down, and when it did, they were left staring at each other somewhat awkwardly. “Soooo,” Tony started, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. He was in one of his nicer suits again today. “I, uh… thought we should, you know, talk?”

 

“Yeeeeeeeeaaaaah…” Bucky said slowly with a slow tilt of his head before suddenly shaking it briefly. “No.” His hand shot out and grabbed Tony around the waist, pulling him onto his lap. Tony gave a startled yelp then laughed as he adjusted himself to sit more comfortably.

 

“Oh, you and I are going to get along well, aren’t we?” Bucky grinned and kissed him, slow and deep.

 

……………

 

The flicker of screens caught Steve’s eye and his body reacted before the rest of his brain caught up. He stood sharply from his desk and made to jump closer to the security camera display that graced one of the walls of his office to check the disturbance that severed all of the connections. He’d been head of security at Stark Industries for over three decades, so when he was offered the position of CEO a couple of years ago, he’d requested the installation of security camera monitors for all the important areas of the building in his new office. And because he was CEO, his display was huge—taking up nearly and entire wall—and state of the art—full color, a damn good sound system, the works.

 

It was those screens that had died abruptly and had Steve picking his phone up and quickly dialing security.

 

“Taggart. It’s Steve. What’s going on?” he demanded. There was a short silence on the other end of the line.

 

“Going on?” his head of security asked.

 

“The monitors here in my office. They’re all down,” Steve answered. There was another silence and a rapid tapping of keys in the background.

 

“All security cameras are fine as well as the monitors here, Mr. Rogers,” Taggart answered. More silence and keyboard clicks. “Although our boys here are picking up an interference between the feeds and your display up there.”

 

“Find out what it is,” Steve ordered, pulling out his cellphone to call Tony; if this was some kind of attack, he needed to know Tony was safe. But just as he dialed Tony’s cell, the monitors flickered back to life. Only…

 

Steve promptly dropped his cell onto the tabletop with a clatter.

 

“Taggart, cancel that… I know what it is,” was all he said and waited for no reply as he replaced the receiver onto its cradle without tearing his eyes from the screen. He fell back onto his chair with a soft _whump!_ His cellphone lay forgotten on the desk even as a familiar tune that he knew Tony used as his ring tone tinnied out of the speakers of the security camera display. He reached over and cancelled the call; it wasn’t necessary anymore as he’d found Tony after all—in Bucky’s room at SHIELD, apparently, straddling the other sub’s lap and engaging him in a kiss that was equal parts hot and desperate.

 

“Fuck,” Steve whispered to himself, running a hand through his carefully combed hair and mentally cursing the screens whose frames cut the image into a half-distracting grid. Bucky’s arm was wrapped around Tony’s waist while the other had both hands on Bucky’s shoulder as he ground his hips against the older man’s. The soft moans, distorted slightly by the inadequate volume, were not lost on Steve. And then he caught sight of Bucky’s eyes flicking up at what _had_ to be the security camera in there and winking, and Steve let out a breathless laugh. “Christ. You two are killing me,” he groused, then hit the intercom for his PA as he tugged open the front of his pants to relieve his straining erection.

 

“Darla, cancel my lunch appointment and no one comes in until I say so,” he said and waited for an affirmative before shutting off the intercom and returning his full attention to the screens before him.

 

Tony pushed Bucky back down on the bed and appropriated himself on top of him, his hands making quick work of both their shirts. His mouth moved from Bucky’s lips to his neck, tracing a path of kisses before latching onto the soft skin and sucking on it. Bucky moaned rather loudly and reached for Tony’s chest to play with a nipple in retaliation. Tony’s own sounds were just as delightful. He reached for Bucky’s pants and undid them, slipping his hand inside and earning a “ _fuck_ , Tony, yes” when he grasped at Bucky’s cock.

 

Steve bit his lip and cursed as he stroked at his own cock furiously. He couldn’t believe they’d fuck each other where he _couldn’t do anything about it_. He’d imagined their first time together would be with him there, directing them and maybe even joining them, but—fuckfuck _fuck_ —this was like the porno of his dreams.

 

Tony had Bucky’s pants down to his knees and was kissing his way down his chest, pausing briefly at either nipple to give each one a lick before moving lower. He nosed at the curls at the base of Bucky’s cock, earning more curses from the other.

 

“Just suck it, Stark. It’s not nice to tease,” Bucky hissed. Tony smirked devilishly at him but complied nevertheless, swallowing Bucky down in one go and making the soldier yell and arch his back. Tony sucked like he loved it—and he really did. Steve has first-hand experience of that, so he knew how fucking amazing Tony’s mouth was. He licked up the length and swallowed it back down, sucking on it then releasing it, licking at his balls, at the tip, bobbing his head up and down his length. And then Bucky’s hand was in his hair, his hips were meeting Tony’s bobs and he was swearing like a sailor. It was then that Tony pulled himself off. Bucky wailed in frustration, glaring at the younger sub. “What the fuck?” he demanded. Tony only kissed him through smiling lips.

 

“You can’t come yet,” he murmured. “I want you in me first.” The curse Bucky uttered matched Steve’s as he inelegantly tugged the rest of his jeans off.

 

“You need to be naked, Tony. And on your hands and knees,” he said and Tony was only all too willing to comply. Bucky slipped one finger into him and drew out a long moan from the genius.

 

“Lube, back pocket, Bucky, come on. Hurry,” Tony whimpered as the finger slid and out of him, but Bucky had to withdraw his hand to get the necessary item. Tony took it from him and helped him put it on his cock then scooped out a bit more and applied it to himself very, very quickly, too quickly. It wasn’t enough, the preparation, Steve knew it wasn’t and Bucky had to know too because he said so. “Still—“ Tony cut himself off for a moan as he withdrew his fingers. “Still loose from Steve… this morning.”

 

“Christ! Christ…” Bucky swore, shutting his eyes and breathing deeply. “Jesus Christ, Tony, you’re going to make me come. Fuck.” Tony smirked.

 

“That’s the point, darling.” Bucky shook his head with a grin and pressed the tip of his cock to Tony’s hole. He pushed in, torturously slow, careful and savoring the tight heat around him. Tony couldn’t stop his groan if he tried, his cock heavy and leaking between his legs. “God…” he whimpered as Bucky seated himself fully. There was a pause that was a second too long because Tony complained with a “move.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed absently as he started pushing and pulling himself in and out of Tony.

 

Steve thrust a fist into his mouth to stifle his own groans. He wanted to leave the office right now and catch them just as they were finishing up, but he knew he’d never get there on time, and he didn’t want to miss a single second of this, of his subs fucking each other. Damn that little brat. He should have known something was up when Tony convinced him to give him the day off.

 

“Oh, God, yes. Yes!” Tony cried. He had to be playing this up, Steve was sure, but he couldn’t care because both men were coming undone before him. Bucky’s thrusts grew ragged and Tony’s cries devolved into babble and then Bucky pushed one last time and dropped his head in between Tony’s shoulder blades, groaning loudly as he came. Tony came not long after, stroking himself all the way to the end.

 

Steve shut his eyes and tipped his head back, hiccupping as his orgasm rushed out of him and onto his hand, a few drops splattering the desk and chair. He deigned to move in the minutes after that as he fought to control his breathing.

 

“Steve,” came Tony’s voice from the speakers. He looked up to see Tony, wrapped in Bucky’s arm, sated and smiling into the camera.

 

“Yeah?” he asked and only later realized Tony couldn’t hear him.

 

“Come get us, Steve. Let’s go home,” Tony said.


End file.
